


Thank Yoooooous!

by orphan_account



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: A tribute to some nice friends... I think, Check out their works too!, The characters are A03 users, These people are super nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welp, read the characters. That's who this is for, apart from the last one. These are the people that I either look up to in writing, found their comments funny or super nice, or just have fun conversations with throughout some of their stories or my own! So thanks to these people for... inspiring me to write? Something cheesy like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msabnormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msabnormal/gifts), [taco_major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taco_major/gifts), [mamamittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamittens/gifts), [Specialminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialminds/gifts), [Woolywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolywitch/gifts), [UndertaIe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/gifts), [ThatPotatoeBeast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ThatPotatoeBeast), [HammCheddr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/gifts).



> Go. Check. Out. These. Other. Users's. Stories. NOW!

The box was full of stuff from A03. msabnormal uploaded chapter 51 of Babysitting Multiple Skele-bros. Specialminds uploaded chapter 19 on Fonttale: Waking The World. Woolywitch uploaded chapter 15 of Broken Trust. Taco_major uploaded chapter 2 of It'll Go Back To Normal, Right? Reply to your comment on Deleted Object from ThatPotatoBeast. This is an average day after boring school. Finish homework. Do chores. Get on laptop. Check Email. BlueB03 was always happy to see these things when she clicked onto the social tab. 

"Hehe... they need something special. Dedicated JUST to them." BB03 said to herself with a smile. She clicked onto her A03 tab and began writing a new chapter to one of her stories, adding a little announcement in the notes of ones she had gifted to the writers she looked up to. The first reply she got was from msabnormal. 

_Oh my goodness! I can't believe you would do that!_ It read. Another reply. This time it was Specialminds. 

_Cool. It seems nice._ They replied. A third, Woolywitch. 

_That seems fun. Why not?_ The others replied something like that and Blue smiled setting up a quick and private call room that emailed directly to the group. She gave them an adress to meet at and a date. Then she got ready and went to the address herself to reserve it. 

Two weeks later the others arrived. Everyone wore casual clothes and BB smiled setting out the last of the snacks and drinks. 

"Okay, hi everyone! I'm BlueB03, but my real name is (--Restrictedforobviousreasons--). It's nice to meet you all!" BB called as everyone quieted down. 

"Welp I'm Specialminds, but my name's really (--Restrictedforobviousreasons--)." Sm announced with a smile. 

"I'm msabnormal. My real name is (--youknowthedrill--)." abnormal smiled. 

"Woolywitch! My name miiiiiiiight be (--doIhavetosaythis?--)!" Ww smiled doing a kawaii pose. 

"I'm UndertaIe. My friends call me (--theirrealname--)." 

"I'm mammamittens! Nice to meet ya'll. My name's really (--yeahagain--)." mittens announced. 

"HammChddr. Just call me (--...--)." Hamm smiled. 

"I'm ThatPotatoBeast. My real name would be... (----)!" Beast yelled. 

"Awww, I'm last? Well, I'm Taco_major. Just kidding, about the last thing, my name's (-- --)." T_m giggled happily. 

"Now that we all know each other, I'd just like to say how nice it is to meet all of you in person." BB explained with a large smile, "And that I'm glad we all speak... relatively good English. Any way, I just kinda thought of this because you guys are all really inspiring. Not just to me, but to other authors as well! Just know that, for every reader, whether they leave a kudos, a comment, a bookmark, or maybe just read to read; they are probably inspired by you or other authors they love to join A03, or write their own stories. So, yeah... for all of those readers out there who can't say thank you in person... 

# "Thank you... So much."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something super cheesy I decided to do, because some of my favorite authors on this website, sometimes lose their drive to do something, or think others might not like something perhaps(?) and only keep doing it for those few readers, or for themselves. So just know, if you get hits, somewhere in that pile, someone might just come back. So, as a tribute to them, and ANY author who reads this, THANK YOU FOR WRITING YOUR STORIES!


End file.
